Safety is an important consideration in the design and construction of vehicles. Among the many things to consider in a vehicle safety analysis are the expected hazards in various operational domains, such as encounters with other vehicles and pedestrians. Many designs focused on enhancing occupant safety, such as increasing a size of a vehicle or the size of a fixed crash structure, can have detrimental effects on vehicle efficiency and can present a greater risk to pedestrians.